Je T' aime
by pretend it was just a dream
Summary: The night before Tamaki graduates, Haruhi decides it's time to tell him her true feelings, but when Haruhi admits her love for him, and Tamaki can't reply, how will things turn out? Will they end up together? Or will the two of them forever be at odds? One-shot!


"Haruhi," the twins beckoned. The dress Haruhi was forced into was a pale blue, bringing out her brown eyes. Based on how she was dressed, she could only assume that she would be going somewhere formal.

She pushed open the curtain and stepped out into music room three as she had done so many times before, dressed in various different cosplays. One in particular really stuck out in her mind.

_She stepped out into the almost empty room. The Hitachiin brothers stood by the door, waiting to get a look at the new student, just as they do now_

This time, when she steps out into the light, they high five each other. One brother congratulating the other on how pretty they had made her.

_Realization was evident in their eyes that very first afternoon. They had figured out the truth. Haruhi Fujioka was actually a girl_

"Come on Haruhi," Said Hikaru, grabbing for one of her hands.

"We need to bring you to Tono," finished Kaoru, as he gripped her other one.

Together they pulled her out of the large, castle like building and into the moon lit courtyard. One lone figure stood beneath the clock tower. She immediately was able to identify the silhouette.

Tamaki Suou.

A soft breeze floated through the open space and Haruhi realized that the twins were gone. "Tamaki-sempai," she whispered, but he seemed to have heard her. The blonde haired teenager slowly walked up to her, and offered a single red rose when he reached his place right in front of her.

"For you, _ma bien-aimée,_" he said, looking right into the girls eyes. She had to admit, her heart was racing inside of her chest, and butterflies seemed to be taking over on the inside.

"Tamaki-sempai," she began, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

He had been planning this for a while now. He was never able to find a way to really show how he liked her. He, himself, felt very confused at that very thought. He spends his afternoons charming young ladies, why couldn't he do that with Haruhi?

The answer was simple. Haruhi was not like any other girl. She was different. She was a commoner, sure, but in other ways too. She didn't immediately fall for him for his looks; she wouldn't fall to her knees just because he happened to make eye contact; she wasn't a fangirl of his. And that's what he loved about her.

It took months to plan it all out, but with the help of his friends, here they were; standing together beneath the moon at school.

"No," he said in a hushed voice. "Drop the honorifics, Haruhi. We have grown too close to need them."

She had to look away. She could not keep looking at him directly; she became a darker shade of red and hoped he wouldn't notice. But he did.

"You don't need to be nervous or embarrassed, Haruhi," he whispered in her ear. "It's only me."

And that was the fact that was making her so incredibly nervous. She had realized not too long ago she was in love with the blue eyed boy. She didn't want anybody to notice. Her grades were too important to her to focus on anything else, but somehow her mind always would end up thinking about her elder. She couldn't focus in school or on her chores. Her father was also suspecting that something was up. More than once the transvestite had caught her staring off into space with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Look at me, Haruhi," he said, pushing her chin up with two fingers so that she was looking right back at him. She was mesmerized by the young man standing in front of her. So many times she had wished that she was one of the girls that got to sit in front of him for hours at a time, just listening to him talk. That Tamaki wasn't the _real_ Tamaki though, and she knew that. That Tamaki was an actor. He was too free with his words; he was willing to do say and anything for the girls that paid to have him entertain them.

The real Tamaki was sweet, kind, and overall a great person and this was who Haruhi preferred. She was in love with the blonde who was fascinated with simple commoner life, the one who always was able to see light in any situation.

She remembers when she first met him. Haruhi thought he was just another boy. And an obnoxious one at that. She thought he was a total flirt and very arrogant, but then last year's Ouran Fair happened and she learned the truth.

He didn't have any family he could ever turn to like she did. Hated by his grandmother, banned from seeing his own mother, Anne-Sophie, who was in France, and he rarely got to see his father. In fact, he wasn't allowed to live in the same house as the rest of his family. All because his own grandmother disapproved of how he came to be. For a while, the only person he had was Kyoya.

But then he met the rest of the Host Club and they became their own little family, hence Tamaki's "Mommy" and "Daddy" spiel. And then Haruhi came along, and from the very beginning he had a certain feeling towards he. One that he never knew what to do with, or even what it was. But then he realized that the new emotion was love, and it wasn't in a fatherly way. He wanted Haruhi badly and it killed him to see the twins all over her.

As soon as he had created this family though, his sad story had no effect on him. It only pushed him to make others smile and to be happy. Tamaki as a really sweet person and Haruhi realized that.

"It has been fun being in the host club with you Haruhi," Tamaki said, looking at the blooming sakura

"I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it," Haruhi gave a little laugh. "I mean, you guys are my best friends. I can't imagine _not_ being in the club anymore." She spun the rose he had given her between her thumb and index finger.

This time, it was Tamaki's turn to give laugh, but his, unlike Haruhi's, was tainted by sadness. "Yeah, it's definitely going to be different now."

The two of them slowly made their way down the cobblestone walkway that was lined with light pink sakura. Neither of the teenagers spoke for a while, but the silence was comfortable. The blonde haired teen gazed up at the twinkling stars that he would soon have to leave behind.

A sadness pulled at his heart. He loved his surroundings and didn't want change.

Tamaki let out a sigh, grabbing the attention of the Fujioka girl. "What's wrong, sen-," she stopped for a brief second. "Tamaki," she corrects herself.

For a moment, he contemplates whether or not he should actually tell the brown eyed girl. What would she say?

"Well, Haruhi, as you know, I will be graduating tomorrow," he says with a noticeable difficulty, taking Haruhi by surprise. He was always so well spoken.

"Yes...?" She asked slowly and cautiously. She couldn't imagine what was bothering him so much.

"Haruhi, I have decided that I am going to study in France," he finished quickly. "And this might end horribly."

The younger girl looked up from the rose in her hand and up at Tamaki. "What do you mean? You are going back to France. Your home. And your mother is there. How could this be bad?"

"Because, Haruhi, my grandmother is against it. She prohibited me from going back ever since I came here. If I go, she will most likely make my own father disown me. And even though I don't see him too often, he is still my father. I would literally come home to nothing. No home. No family. No money. Nothing," He was almost yelling, which was completely out of character for him.

Haruhi looked him right in the eyes and said, "But you would still have us. You would still have your friends," without any form of hesitation. "And if not them, me. You would still have me," she added airily.

A shocked look came across Tamaki's face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Haruhi just sighed at his cluelessness. He was a Host, wasn't he? Shouldn't he understand what she was trying to say? Or was he really so oblivious that she would have to spell it out for him?

"What I am trying to say, Tamaki, is that, I...uh..." she stumbled. Closing her eyes and taking a breath before she continued. "Tamaki, I think I love you."

At first, he wasn't sure if he had heard her right. She had spoken so fast and all in one breath. Tamaki heard her whisper, "Oh no," and immediately know that what he heard was, in fact, what she had said. "Haruhi, I...um...I..." He trailed off, leaving his mouth slightly open. He didn't know how to respond. This was what he wanted, right? This was the whole reason that he had planned tonight. To admit that he loved her. So why was he finding it so hard to return those three little words?

The entire time that he was standing there, just staring, so was she. With each passing second she grew more and more anxious. _I shouldn't have said it_, she thought to herself. She felt incredibly stupid.

He could see that she was upset with herself. The distressed feeling was radiating off of her. Tamaki wanted to say something so badly, but for the first time in a long while, his mind was blank.

She looked away from him, face slightly red, and with a breaking voice she said, "I should go."

Haruhi walked for about two minutes before Tamaki yelled out, Haruhi! Wait," as he ran after her. As soon as he got close enough to almost be able to reach out to her, he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Seconds later, he was finally able to reach out, and wrap his arms tightly around her, bringing her as close to his body as possible. She buried her face in his chest. It killed him to see her like this.

They stood together in the cool spring air for a while, and the only other sound besides Haruhi's sniffling was Tamaki saying, "Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Haruhi. I love you too."

_**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**_

**Hello fellow people of the internet! I hope you enjoyed this little One-shot, it took a while for me to write.**

**I want to thank say thank you to Melanie-says and Fangirlingovereverything for putting up with me while I was obsessing over writing this and letting me send the countless bits and pieces as well as drafts (I don't actually know if you read them or just gave up on me. Either way, you guys are awesome). Also, thank you Fangirlingovereverything for BETA-ing! I really appreciate it! So thank you guys!**

**Okay, so this this my very first story for Ouran and I know that at the ending bit, Haruhi was OOC. I am sorry but I couldn't find a way to end it the way I wanted it to be ended without that happening. **

**Vocabulary:**

**ma bien-aimée: French for "my sweetheart"**

**Je T'aime: French for "I love you"  
**

**Anyway...I hope you liked it and I shall see you again sometime soon!**

**REVIEW AND DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome)!**


End file.
